


(Not) The Marrying Kind

by azure_horizon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_horizon/pseuds/azure_horizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not the marrying kind but that's okay - neither is she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) The Marrying Kind

When he’d told Ronon he wasn’t the marrying kind, he’d meant it.

He still means it.

It doesn’t stop him from _wanting_.

And, God, he wants. He’s wanted her from the moment she agreed to wander in the woods with her and if she’d been an earth girl, he knows he’d have tried it on.

But she wasn’t and he didn’t.

Not then, at least.

Later (months and months later), when her hair is shorter and the Wraith are coming, the want flares up again and he can blame it on thinking they were about to die but he knows it’s nothing as _glorious_ or _dignified_ as that. It’s just _want_.

She’s not the marrying kind, either. At least, she’s not the kind to marry outwith her people and that’s enough to appease him every time she stays the night in his bed, every time he feels the pang of sheer, unadulterated _fear_ whenever she’s in danger, the gentle thrum of happiness whenever they eat from each other’s plate, the electrifying jolt of jealousy when he sees her leave Ronon’s room (rumpled and glorious) one morning not long after the Satedan sought refuge on the Ancient city.

It’s later still and he’s still not the marrying kind and neither is she.

For them, that’s like a marriage in itself.


End file.
